Lección aprendida
by chico cj seddie
Summary: One-shot Freddie decide vengarse de todas las bromas que Sam le ha hecho, lo cual hace entrar en razón a la rubia. "¿porque no te has alejado de mi?" "¿en serio quieres saberlo?" "si, dimelo antes de que te mate" "pues, porque te amo"


_**Hola mundo, de nuevo yo con un one-shot que espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Al principio este fic se iba a llamar "ojo por ojo", pero pensé el nombre y creo que este le quedó mejor, ustedes juzguen.**_

_**Este fic esta dedicado a danielleseddie, ya que ella me considera una inspiración, espero que lo disfrutes**_

_**Icarly y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Dan Schneider y nickelodeon, solo es mía esta historia, la cual es sin fines de lucro ni competencia**_

Lección aprendida

Freddie se encontraba en el sofá del apartamento Shay, estaba comiendo y viendo la televisión, eso hasta que Sam decidió jugarle una broma.

Sam llevaba un vaso con agua, al cual le había echado hielos para hacerla mas refrescante, se fue acercando lentamente a Freddie y, sin que este se diera cuenta le vació el vaso completo en la cabeza.

– ¿Qué te pasa loca? – le preguntó Freddie a Sam, la cual solo sonrió satisfecha, pero Freddie decidió que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

Sam subió a ver porque Carly aun no había bajado, ella subió por las escaleras, pero Carly bajó por el ascensor.

– ¿Qué te pasó? – le preguntó ella al notar que el castaño estaba mojado

– Tu amiguita Sam me tiró un vaso con agua helada en toda mi cabeza– decía mientras trataba de secarse– pero esto no se queda así

– ¿A que te refieres? – Le preguntó Carly un poco preocupada– no me digas que piensas vengarte

– No es venganza, es ojo por ojo– y dicho esto agarró otro vaso de agua y subió a buscar a Sam

-.-

Sam estaba entretenida buscando a Carly, tan distraída que no se dio cuenta que Freddie se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba, tan luego se acercó a la rubia le vació el contenido del vaso en la cabeza, como ella lo había hecho antes, para después gritar – ojo por ojo– y salir corriendo

Sam decidió seguirlo para hacerle entender que nadie se mete con Sam Puckett sin salir lastimado, cuando llegó a la sala vio a Carly sentada donde minutos antes estaba Freddie

– ¿Donde está Freddie? – preguntó a rubia por demás molesta

– No lo sé, simplemente vi que salió corriendo– dijo Carly, pero al notar que Sam estaba mojada entendió el motivo por el cual Freddie corría

– No vallas a matar a Freddie– dijo Carly al ver que Sam salía corriendo

Cuando Sam llegó a la recepción pudo ver a Freddie parado, lo que le hizo fue acercarse lentamente a él y gritarle en la oreja, asustando a Freddie

– Eso es para que veas que nadie se mete conmigo– dijo Sam acercándose amenazadoramente a Freddie, por su parte él se quedó parado ahí, esperando a que se fuera

Sam volvió al apartamento de Carly, Freddie decidió subir después, par poder vengarse.

Sam estaba sentada en el sillón comiendo costillitas, Carly había subido al estudio a no se que, cuando entra Freddie, sin hacer el menor ruido se acerca a Sam y le grita en la oreja, igual que ella, de nuevo le dijo – ojo por ojo– y salió corriendo

A Sam esto ya no le estaba gustando, ¿de cuando acá Freddie le regresaba las bromas?, pero venia el desquite.

Cuando Freddie salió corriendo no sabía a donde correr, hasta que decidió ir al estudio a ver que estaba haciendo Carly

Cuando llegó se puso a platicar con ella, estaban muy entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta que Sam subía por las escaleras con un encendedor, le puso un papelito en el pantalón de Freddie y lo prendió, cuando los otros chicos se dieron cuenta era porque el pantalón de Freddie ya estaba medio quemado, al pobre Freddie no le quedó de otra que quitarse el pantalón y salir corriendo en dirección a su departamento antes que Sam se burlara mas de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo

– Sam– le reprochaba Carly a su amiga– ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

–El tonto me a regresado cada broma que le he hecho hoy, no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados

– ¿Eso era necesario?

– Si– dijo Sam como lo más obvio para luego bajar por más comida

-.-

Por su parte Freddie estaba planeando la forma de desquitarse de la broma reciente, era lógico que no podía hacer lo mismo que ella, aparte que es una chica, eso no es correcto

Freddie pensaba y pensaba, no encontraba algo que fuera lo equivalente a lo que ella le había hecho, hasta que ese algo llegó a su cabeza, sin perder tiempo fue a su cocina y sacó un gran trozo de jamón y fue sin perder tiempo al apartamento Shay

Cuando llegó buscó a Sam con la mirada, cuando la vio dudó un poco en ejecutar su venganza, pero decidió hacerlo, tiró el jamón en el suelo, para después pisarlo y salir corriendo de allí, por su parte la rubia estaba mas que molesta, estaba demasiado enojada con Freddie ya que el había pisado algo que la rubia consideraba sagrado, por lo que decidió perseguirlo por todo el apartamento Shay, eso hasta que logró alcanzarlo, para después intimidarlo de nuevo y seguir con esta rutina: Sam lo molestaba y Freddie le devolvía la broma, eso hasta que la rubia entró en reflexión:

Punto de vista de Sam:

Últimamente me he dado cuenta que el tarado ya no se deja hacer bromas como lo solía hacer hace 4 años, ahora se defiende, y en estos últimos días me regresa las travesuras

Ahora caigo en la cuenta, ahora ya se lo que se siente que alguien te moleste todo el día, tal vez deba ir a disculparme y hablar con él.

Fin Sam POV.

Freddie estaba en el estudio de icarly, estaba sentado en los sillones puff viendo su lap top, eso hasta que Sam entró al estudio, Freddie pensó que para molestarlo, pero al ver que Sam iba por otro sillón se tranquilizó un poco.

Sam se sentó junto a Freddie, después de cinco minutos de silencio incomodo decidió hablar.

–Freddie– empezó Sam– solo quería disculparme por todas las bromas que te he hecho en estos últimos días, ya sabes, por tirarte un vaso de agua helada, por haberte gritado en la oreja, por incendiar tus pantalones, por todo

– Ya era hora de que te disculparas– dijo Freddie con una sonrisa enorme

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sam muy confundida

– ¿Recuerdas que... –Freddie se puso nervioso– un día me dijiste que te ibas a disculpar cada año por todas las bromas que me haces?, pues no lo habías hecho hasta hoy

Sam también se puso nerviosa– ¿en serio?, no lo recuerdo– (pero es lógico que eso no se olvida)

– Pues es lo único que recuerdo– dijo más nervioso, si eso es posible

– Como sea, entonces ¿estamos bien?

– Si –dijo Freddie un poco distraído

Después de esa plática pasaron otros veinte minutos de silencio, al parecer cada uno estaba acomodando sus ideas, hasta que nuevamente Sam rompió el silencio.

– Oye Freddie–dijo la rubia empezando a hablar– nah, olvídalo

– Vamos, dime– dijo Freddie tratando de hacer hablar a Sam

– No, solo olvídalo

– Dime, somos amigos– amigos, esa palabra no dejaba de sonar en la cabeza de Sam

– Esta bien– dijo la rubia rendida– te quería preguntar algo

– Suéltalo entonces (N/A: ¿que fue eso?)

– ¿Por qué tú no te has alejado de mi?, todas las personas que he conocido tarde o temprano se alejan, excepto tú y Carly, es claro que Carly no se aleja porque me considera su mejor amiga, ¿pero tú?

Freddie no sabia que contestar, se notaba nervioso, y lo único que pudo decir fue:

– Pues yo también me considero mi amiga– pero Sam no quedó conforme con esa respuesta

– Aunque así sea, tiene que haber otra razón, puedes decírmela– dijo Sam mientras se acercaba un poco mas a él

Freddie, al notar que Sam se acercó se puso aun más nervioso, ¿era hora de decirle lo que siente?

– ¿En serio quieres saber? – dijo Freddie tratando de ganar tiempo y pensar en algo para salvarse, hasta que ese algo llegó

– Si, dime

– ¿Dónde está Carly? – preguntó Freddie tratando de desviar el tema, pero desafortunadamente no funcionó

– No cambies el tema– dijo Sam un poco molesta

– Bien– dijo Freddie resignado– pero antes prométeme que no me vas a hacer nada en lo que queda de este día

– Esta bien, lo prometo– dijo alzando su mano en señal de promesa

– bien, no me alejo de ti porque...porque...

– ¡Dilo ya!

– ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI! – susurró/gritó Freddie, para después taparse la boca.

Sam estaba en shock, no sabia que decir.

– ¿Qué? – balbuceaba Sam, ya iba a golpearlo, pero la cara de miedo que tenia Freddie la hizo contenerse

Por su parte Freddie seguía con las manos en su boca, pero decidió seguir hablando, después de todo iba a morir.

– Lo que escuchaste– dijo tratando de armarse de valor– estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí, cuando te vi entrar con Carly al gimnasio, desde ese día me enamore de ti

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

– Quería esperar un poco para ver si lo que sentía era cierto, y también para ver si tú me dabas algunas señales de que te gusto, con el tiempo me di cuenta que lo que sentía es real, pero también vi el trato que me dabas y eso me desanimó mucho, después vino el suceso de nuestro primer beso, el mejor momento que he tenido en toda mi vida, jamás lo olvidaré

– Freddie, yo...

– Se lo que vas a decir, que me odias y que no quieres volver a verme y te entiendo, solo quería decírtelo para que por lo menos lo sepas.

– Yo...yo... – Sam seguía en shock

– Bien, creo que esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta– decía Freddie mientras se levantaba, pero Sam lo jaló para que se sentara, por su parte Freddie estaba confundido

– ¿Qué ha...? – Freddie iba a decir algo, pero Sam lo interrumpió besándolo.

Después de 15 segundos se separaron, era más que claro que Freddie estaba en shock, hasta que decidió hablar

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– ¿En serio eres tan idiota? – dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro

– ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó Freddie con la misma sonrisa

– No puedo contestar esa pregunta– dijo Sam tratando de evitar el tema

– Vamos, dime

– No lo sé, tal vez desde nuestro primer beso, tal vez desde antes, en realidad no lo sé, ¿pero acaso importa?

– No– dijo Freddie y se volvieron a besar

-.-

Carly ya sabia, según ella que Sam y Freddie se gustaban, había intentado de todo para juntarlos, pero todo salía mal, ahora que ya tenia un plan que era seguro que no fallaría entra al estudio y los encuentra besándose, por lo que solo pudo sonreír y alegrarse porque Sam y Freddie, la pareja del amor–odio por fin estaban juntos, y créanme que su historia aún no termina.

THE END

_**Bien, este es el one-shot, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Por cierto ¿ya vieron idate Sam and Freddie?, en lo personal me encantó, creo que en el nuevo capitulo (el cual pasa la semana que viene) Carly y Gibby van a sabotear su relación porque no les gusta como se llevan de novios, solo espero que el seddie continúe con vida**_

_**Hablando del fic: según yo lo di por terminado, pero yo creo que una historia no termina hasta que sus protagonistas mueren (esa es la razón por la que siempre quiero secuela), a ver si algo se me ocurre y la puedo seguir, tal vez los mate o algo así**_

_**Bien, creo que es todo por hoy, cuídense hoy mañana y siempre.**_


End file.
